


Straight Out of a Dream

by Sevandriel89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pack meeting shenanigans, Pheromones, allison argent - Freeform, lydia martin - Freeform, m/m/m/f, scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevandriel89/pseuds/Sevandriel89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is the best at planning parties, so its no surprise when she plans something special for Stiles. Cue shenanigans and shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Out of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> First trip into Teen Wolf territory, and definitely first time writing a foursome. Whatever mistakes are there are mine, please feel free to inform me of them and any other things I may have forgotten. Enjoy!

Stiles doesn't notice anything different at first, and shame on him. Because in retrospect it should have been so completely obvious. Mostly everything about that day had been the same, which should have made Stiles suspicious in the first place. There was always something going wrong in Beacon Hills.

Stiles was on his way home, when his phone started ringing, quickly tapping the answer call and then speaker buttons he set the phone in the cup holder by his elbow. "Hey, Scott, what's up?" 

"Pack meeting, 8 o'clock." Stiles frowned at the overly gruff tone that was definitely NOT his best friend. "Be there."

"Or what?" Stiles rolled his eyes at the grumble that filtered through the static before the click of the line going dead had him laughing as he pulled into his driveway. He ran upstairs taking a shower and changing out of his sweaty lacrosse gear for a pair of snug jeans and an even tighter t-shirt than usual. He smirked to himself as he noticed a wrapped box sitting innocently on his bed. He stared at it for a minute before moving to inspect it from a little closer. It still seemed pretty innocuous, so he picked up the small card tucked into the bow tied neat and prim on the top of the small, blue wrapped box.

Happy early birthday, Stiles. You'll thank me later. Wear it tonight.  
He stared at the card for a moment before he realized Lydia was the only one with the neat, loopy, cursive. He shook his head as he tore through the bow, and paper to open the box and pulled a small bottle of....perfume? cologne? He twisted the small roll-on bottle of unlabeled liquid. "thats....not shady at all." He eyed the bottle for another moment before he twisted the cap off and sniffed at the top, but when he smelled nothing, he narrowed his eyes before searching for a disposable something to test it on first.

When nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and nothing untoward happened when he rubbed a little of the iffy substance on his bed sheet, he tentatively rolled some onto his fingers, and tested it there too. When all he smelled was his body wash he wiped the remnants on his pant leg and tossed the bottle back into the box.

He shook his head before shooting off a text to Lydia asking about the little bottle as he headed downstairs to make up dinner for his dad and left a note stating he'd be home late if at all (pack meeting). 

He heard his phone chirp a message notification and pulled out his phone. 

Lydia: Omg, Stiles. Just put some on. See you at 8.

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes and he ran back up the stairs to roll some on his collar bone and on wrists before checking the clock, and running back out to his jeep and tearing down the road to the loft.

Stiles pulled up and headed up, pulling the door open and promptly greeted by Erica and Isaac tackling him to the floor.

"Hey, Stiles." Erica nuzzled into his neck, sighing contentedly as Isaac hugged him tight and smirking at the harried expression.

"Oh. My God, c'mon. You saw me less than four hours ago, get off. Ow." Erica winked as she bit his chin before dragging Isaac back over to the overcrowded sofa and plopping them both into Boyd's lap who simply rolled his eyes and shifted slightly to accommodate the two. "Damn werewolves and their touchy feely crap." 

Stiles felt a heavy hand land on his back before being pulled into his best friends chest, "You love it." Stiles rolled his eyes as he and Scott joined the others sitting around Derek's slightly furnished "living room". Since Derek, Boyd, Isaac, and Erica took up the first couch, and Lydia was perched on the only recliner with Allison, he and Scott flopped down onto the love seat. Stiles promptly spread out and settled his legs across Scotts. Lydia gave Stiles a covert once over and he nodded his head to confirm he had worn the clear bottled crap she had given him. Allison cleared her throat and looked as if she was trying not to laugh when Lydia gave her a peculiar look.   
Stiles narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Derek and promptly snapped it closed to listen. The pack went over plans for the next full moon, and setting up patrols for Beacon Hills territory when Scott started giving Stiles odd looks and sniffing. 

"Dude, you smell....weird. What are you wearing?" He scrunched his nose up in disgust then moved to stand by Allison and Lydia who were looking all too smug and cheery with their hands hiding soft laughter. Stiles gave a perfunctory sniff to his shirt and then shrugged before settling into his, yes his couch and went back to listening to the others.

His attention began to shift which meant that the rest of the conversation would be only partially retained as once again he caught Lydia and Allison (now with Scott included) checking their phones every few moments and promptly smirking and looking over to a now VERY wary Stiles.  
Derek called for a break about five minutes later, THANK GOD. Allowing Stiles to make his way over to Lydia who promptly dragged Allison to the bathroom and slammed the door in his face. He huffed an annoyed grunt before turning around to Erica leaning into his personal space. Like waaay into his space. 

She latched onto his belt loops and started to drag him back to the couch where only Isaac remained who licked his lips and took deep breaths before Erica pushed Stiles down and promptly plopped down into his lap. "Okay, what the hell? Why is everyone in this pack acting so damn weird tonight? I know it's not the full moon, so spill it."

"Nothing to spill, just....being friendly." Erica bit her lip as she trailed one of her nails down Stiles' neck before Isaac wrapped an arm around his middle and he felt a nose behind his ear. Stiles tried prying them off when a hot tongue trailed up his neck and teeth sank gently into the tendon of his neck on the other side. 

"Okay, that's enough for me, let me out. I'm tapping out." Erica only bite harder making Stiles go completely still. "Guys, this isn't funny. Still teenager here, this will get awkward in like sixty seconds if," He bit off a moan when Erica ground her hips down into his and sucked tender flesh into her mouth. 

"Shut up, Stiles for just a little bit huh?" Isaac slide overly warm hands under stiles shirt and sucked on his jaw before a low growl sounded from just behind them. Stiles twisted to look over the back of the couch, glowing blue eyes and sharp teeth on the other end of the low growl.

Stiles felt a shot of arousal at the answering growls that vibrated against his skin before he felt cool air fill the void left by the two overly friendly wolves flopping to either side of him with matching scowls. Stiles had to suck in a lungful of air just to calm down, which really didn't help all that much, truthfully.

Derek's rumbling voice came from just to the right of Stiles, so close he could feel his warm breath ghost across the tip of his ear.   
He'd never been out of a seat and across the room as fast as now, "Okay, what in the ever loving hell is going on? Since when am I the wolf scratching post? Like don't get me wrong, it's awesome, but....why?" 

Stiles screamed and jumped a foot in the air when hands settled low on his hips, and lips fluttered across his ear as a soft voice whispered, "Happy birthday, Stiles." 

"Oh my god, Lydia." He looked over his shoulder to the little smile she hid behind his shoulder before pushing him back across the room and into the waiting arms of three very excited wolves. 

Erica and Isaac each wrapped eager hands around his wrists and pulled him down to kneeling on the couch with Derek looming over them, eyes still blue. Stiles looked about the loft, noticing that the only ones left were the four of them, and barely caught Lydia quickly trailing behind Boyd, Scott, and Allison who headed up to one of the bedrooms upstairs. Confusion settled in as he looked between the hooded eyes and flushed faces surrounding him. 

"Wait, so all of you are in on it?" Erica leaned in to nibble on his ear as Isaac hesitated to his right looking from Stiles to Derek.   
"More or less, although Derek is a surprise," she hid her smirk in the heat of Stile's neck before Derek let another growl rumble in his chest before leaning in to scent just above his collar and Stiles couldn't help but watch as black nearly swallowed the glowing blue feeling a shot of heat streak down to settle low in his stomach.

Stiles looked to Erica, "Boyd's okay with this?" he felt her nod and moaned as she sucked another mark into his shoulder.   
"Seems Derek has something he needs to tell us, don't you think Erica?" Isaac squeezed Stile's thigh and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of Stiles parted lips making Derek's eyes flash. 

Stiles swallowed nervously as Derek walked around the couch and out of Stiles' line of sight. He started to twist to watch for the brooding wolf, but Isaac pulled him into a soft kiss that had him humming as he chased those soft lips that barely pressed against his.   
When Isaac pulled away a soft, shy smile greeted him before a hand settled in his hair and pulled his head back and he was looking into Derek's glowing blue eyes, "You're okay with this?" Stiles groaned at the two sets of hands running along his sides and undoing his pants nodding and giving a breathless affirmative.

And that's when Stiles swore he had to be dreaming, because not only was he getting sexed, by three gorgeous werewolves none the less, but Derek Hale kissed him. It was so much different than kissing Isaac a moment ago, where he had been gentle and tender, Derek was quickly turning Stiles brain to mush with how filthy and possessing his kiss turned out to be. Stiles pulled away from Derek only when he was desperate for oxygen and only just recovered when he reached up to pull Derek back in and slid his own tongue between slick, and open lips and moaned when hands slipped inside his jeans to pull his hard dick free. 

Erica and Isaac exchanged a quick look before Stiles choked out a moan when two tongues slid along the length of him. Stiles let his full weight lean against Derek who dragged him into another breathtakingly filthy kiss ending it with a quick bite as he moved down to suck his own mark behind the bolt of his jaw. Trembling hands settled on each of the blondes heads and let him eyes roll back into his head as one mouth set to work on swallowing him down whole and the other bit and sucked on sharp hipbones. Stiles bucked forward when a hand slipped down to gently squeeze his balls.

Stiles could hardly keep track of who was doing what when soft lips barely grazed against his before a harsh bite had him bucking forward, eyes opening to see Erica grinning at him before she pulled him into a rough mash of tongues and teeth which brought the realization that it was Isaac sucking and tonguing at his cock, ripping a loud groan from him. 

"I'm thinking this isn't enough space for the four of us." Derek's huff of laughter make goose bumps rise, but a quick kiss to soothed the scowl off of Stiles face before gently tugging on Isaacs hair to bring him up much to Stiles' dismay. 

"Then let's move this to a bed big enough, my room should be fine." Derek shook his head as Erica and Isaac both took off for the stairs with nearly feral grins. 

The look on Stiles face as he realized he was half hanging off the couch with only Derek between him and a concussion had a smirk tugging at his lips. Leaning down to steal the brunette's breath once more, he lifted him up and slung him over his shoulder and made his way to the bedroom upstairs.

"Okay, this is hotter than it should be. What is my life even?" Stiles allows his hands to splay out along the muscles of Derek's back, groaning out his appreciation.

When Derek plops Stiles down onto the bed, he has a moment to simply take in the view of Erica pinning Isaac to the bed and essentially rutting against him while sucking dark red marks into his skin. Stiles sucks on his bottom lip at the breathy little pants and whimpers that leave the beta's kiss swollen lips and groaning at how perfect the two look naked, completely comfortable, shameless says a voice in the back of his mind, in the way they both look over and reach out to him. Derek's hands find his hips first and pulls him back, making a needy whimper escape his own throat which has him blushing hotly and only makes Erica growl impatiently as Derek helps, more like strips, Stiles of his clothes and getting his fill of touching before he lets Stiles go.

Stiles is achingly hard by the time Derek pushes him toward them which brings a thought to mind for later, but he crawls up the bed and shivers at the two sets of glowing golden eyes that track his every move. When he makes it over to them they both separate and push Stiles down, Erica straddling Stiles chest and biting her lip, asking a silent question, and Isaac makes his reappearance by sucking a bruise into Stiles inner thigh. 

Derek is nowhere to be seen for the moment, so Stiles slides his hands up along Erica's calves and curves around her thighs over the smooth skin of her butt and pulls her forward. She sighs at the first tentative lick from Stiles which only serves to spur him on; soon sucking at the soft and wet folds and moving on to thoroughly explore what has her sinking her hands in his hair and pulling, as he slides his hands along her hips, back and thighs. 

Stiles winds up moaning as he presses his tongue inside her and he can feel her squeezing around it as she pants out a curse and slowly moves away only to lean down and lick her way into Stiles mouth as Isaac moves up to replace her as Erica rolls off to the side to watch as Isaac moans at the taste of Erica and Stiles mixing. 

Stiles cards his hands through Isaacs hair and tugs on it to break for air only to have Isaac growling into the next sweep of tongue, sucking on his bottom lip as he pulls away. 

The bed dips behind them, and Isaac look over his shoulder to see Derek sliding into place behind them, a hand smoothing along a thigh of one and the spine of the other. Isaacs eyes fall shut for a moment and he pushes back into a touch Stiles can't see. Derek gives a brief order to Erica and the weight settled over his hips disappears. A large, warm hand wraps around him and slowly begins to squeeze and slip along the slick skin of his long neglected dick, and only startles slightly when a slick finger slips down to his crack and presses against the tight furl of muscle, rubbing in slow circles.

"Jesus, Derek..." another moan echoed his own as Derek pressed a finger inside slowly stretching, "If I'd known sooner that you would've been into this, I would've asked a lot sooner." Derek leaned up and silenced the inevitable chatter with a deep kiss, slipping a second finger in beside the first and stretching.

Stiles lost himself in the feeling of Derek above him with the sound of Isaac panting and whining beside him only making the spark of arousal that settled low in his spine flare and send his nerves into overdrive as his orgasm quickly built, but fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, Erica's if he had to hazard a guess since they were slim and soft. 

Derek soon pulled away and dragged Stiles down the bed so that his legs dangled over the edge. He felt boneless with pleasure, and only gripped the sheets tight when a lube slick hand wrapped around him pumping a few times.

"He's completely floating." Erica, that was her talking above him. Her lips soon found his ear and whispering their plan had Stiles bringing his hand up to bite at his knuckles. "Look at Isaac, Stiles. He's just as ready to pop as you, but Derek says he's not allowed to until he's wrung you dry by riding that cock of yours." 

Stiles looked down his heaving chest to watch as Derek helped Isaac slide into place above Stiles, holding him there with one hand, and he can see how much Isaac is trembling as he waits impatiently for Derek's permission to slip down onto Stiles' straining cock, and he almost looses it right there. The sight of Derek sucking a mark into Isaac's shoulder while pressing three fingers inside of Stiles to check his prep work one last time, and rubs along his prostate a few times, wrenches a strung out moan from Stiles. Which Isaac echoes as Stiles' dick twitches beneath the squirming wolf. Stiles grips Isaacs thighs and about blacks out from the overload of sensation as Derek presses insides him slowly, the slight burn of it almost cancelled out by the ridiculously tight heat that suddenly surrounds him as Isaacs slips down to press their hips together. 

Stiles has to slam his eyes shut as he tries hard not to come before Derek's slipped all the way in, which was only a few more shallow thrusts later, and Erica is speaking low and trying to calm Stiles down by telling him how good he is, and that he's doing so good.  
Stiles nearly shouts as Isaac and Derek move together pulling off and out of Stiles before slipping slowly back down and in, and Stiles can feel the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, and Erica's there to wipe them away, kissing him and swallowing the near constant moans that are pulled from him. He groans from the overwhelming feeling of being stretched full and completely surrounded in heat. 

Derek and Isaac speed up before long, and Stiles only lasts a few more thrusts before he's screaming, blacking out with his orgasm. He comes back a few seconds later, Isaac gasping softly as he spills across Stiles stomach, clenching around him, and makes Stiles eyes roll as he whines from being oversensitive. 

Derek is leaning his head on Isaacs shoulder until he moves off of stiles with a wet slick sound, and falls gracelessly to his side and buries his face in Stiles' side. Derek leans over Stiles with a lopsided grin and kisses him soundly as he climbs up and wraps himself around Stiles' still shaking body.

Stiles startles when Erica makes her reappearance with damp towels and ends up cleaning both Stiles and Isaac, who whimpers until she's done, then promptly curls into Stiles' side and passes out. Erica leans over whispers a happy birthday to Stiles and slips out of the bedroom to go find Boyd. 

Stiles almost slips into sleep himself until he notices Derek watching him, "So what, was this my induction into the pack, or.....what?" Stiles laughter fades with the serious look he receives.

Derek shakes his head before nuzzling into Stiles neck, "Nothing. As long as you're happy, Stiles, that's all that matters."  
Stiles stares at Derek for just a moment," I'd be really happy if you'd be my Sourwolf. As in just mine. As in go out with me this weekend."

Derek leans up to kiss Stiles, and roll his eyes. "Good, I don't think I could share you like that all the time." Stiles laughs, "I don't think I could handle that every time, god can you imagine that? Death by crazy, awesome werewolf sex. " At a dejected whine from Isaac he quickly wraps an arm around him, "But, maybe we can work something out?" He looks at Derek and then Isaac, and Derek settles in breathing out a yes and reaches an arm across Stiles' waist and smoothes his hand along whatever skin he can reach of Isaacs as well.

Stiles made a mental note to thank Lydia, and to also ask about the mystery liquid."Oh!" Stiles nudges Derek with his sweaty shoulder, which 'ew' a shower would definitely be in his near future if he could move, "Do I smell..I dunno different, or something?" 

Derek was quiet for so long that Stiles thought he'd fallen asleep, but then Dereks nose pressed against his neck, and heard him breath deep," Your scent is stronger, mostly." Derek paused to place a soft kiss into the skin along his collarbone, "sweeter. Pheromones, Lydia gave you a bottle of pheromones." Derek groaned and rolled his hips rutting against Stiles' thigh. 

"Okay, well, give me a few more minutes before you start this again...Non-werewolves, even perpetually horny teenagers, need a moment to recharge" a thrill flew up his spine at the thought of going again so soon.


End file.
